


Five Random Times Foggy Showed He Cared (And One Time Matt and Karen Did)

by PirateQueenNina



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Multi, Other, foggy is the best human being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueenNina/pseuds/PirateQueenNina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy is an emotionally stable human being who cares for the two chuckleheads that get into a lot of trouble, Matt and Karen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Random Times Foggy Showed He Cared (And One Time Matt and Karen Did)

I.  
Matt is sure that Foggy doesn't even think of it as a big thing. Matt doesn't get a lot of sleep and Foggy knows it. Between vigilantism and researching for the cases they are actually getting, there's not much time around at all for deep sleep.

So every morning when Foggy gets into the office, he turns on the coffee pot and makes it just the way Matt likes it. Matt takes off his suit coat and walks into his office and he smells the coffee sitting on his desk.

Matt smiles everytime he smells it, just sitting there. He takes a sip and leans in his doorjamb. He, of course, can't see Foggy like see him see him, but he senses him. "Thank you, Foggy," Matt says

Foggy shakes his head. "It's nothing," He said as he smiled and went back to his clacking on the keys.

"It's something Foggy. It's an incredibly great something," Matt told him with that easy chuckle thing that Foggy finds cute.

Karen chuckles as he looks between the both of them. "You guys are so cute," She told him. She thought it was sweet that Foggy made the coffee because Matt was on no uncertain times with her coffee. It stank.

Seeing the joy on Matt's face at Foggy's coffee made the comments worth it. She liked seeing them both feel.

II.  
Valentine's Day is the worst for women. At least that is what Foggy has gathered in all the time he's been around women who dealt with Valentine's Day a serious issue.

All of it is perpetual 'you're life is not valid unless you are part of a couple' crap which is hard enough to deal with.

And Karen is single.

She loves Valentine's day though. She loves love.

It's silly and romantic, but given that she can hunt Fisk down like a bloodhound and still have a rosy disposition about Valentine's day, he doesn't say anything about it, to Karen, anyway.

He taps Matt on the shoulder as Karen walks out of the door to lunch. His friend looks slightly annoyed "Come on, I need you to help me pick out some good flowers,"

Matt chuckles "You should be able to pick flowers out for yourself. Besides, it'd be weird to get flowers for your girl," He tells Foggy.

"Our girl." Foggy insists.

Matt concedes and goes with Foggy to get the flowers.

When Karen came back in, there is a vase of flowers on her desk. She looks between the two offices and so far as she can tell, they know nothing. She notices a card in them and reads.

 _A world where it is safe to love is a world where it is safe to live. Thank you for bringing more love into our world._ \- Matt and Foggy.

She makes a laugh/sob noise and turns around, "Whose idea was this?" She asks.

"Foggy's." Matt smiles.

He hears her heels clack as she goes over to Foggy's office, throws her arms around him and gives him a kiss. "Thank you," She says. "And I hope this isn't weird...." She blushes after a moment to think about it.

He shakes his head. "Not weird. Happy Valentines Day. Although, Matt chose that quote." He told her.

"Well, I guess we'll have to thank him later, hmm?" She asks Foggy as a smirk plays across her lips. He's never been this happy to give up a bundle of money for flowers.

III.  
"You can't just go out there, Karen, not like that, it's too dangerous," Matt bellowed as he followed Karen into the kitchen.

Karen shook her head. "Oh, like being the girlfriend of the Daredevil isn't? Matt, I can take care of myself. I'm smart and resourceful. And you don't just get to tell me how to live my life," She howled.

This always made Foggy uncomfortable. Their fights were always loud and in the middle of everything, in the middle of the apartment. They didn't care who was there, even though they were very private normally, this they had no problem, being public about.

Even though they were in the apartment, their apartment, a private space for all intents and purposes, it felt public.

Foggy smiled and looked at them, looked at the both of them, so huffy and red in the face, "You know what my mother always wanted me to be?" He asked, starting the joke.

Yeah, he always told the story, but it confused them both for a second and they stopped. "A butcher. She always wanted me to be a butcher,"

"You could have so many artisanal sausages," Karen said, chuckling a little as she thought about Foggy's supportive mom, telling Foggy about all of the benefits of pickling different meats and a sheer versus a slice.

Matt shook his head, "Yeah, but then we wouldn't have met. And we wouldn't have met you," Matt softened. "I'm sorry, honey," Matt said as he took Karen into his arms and kissed her shoulder.

She ran her fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and thought about the whole fight. "This was so stupid. And Foggy, we're so sorry. You always know how to do right by us,"

IV.  
It started off like a normal day in the office.

The phone rang and Karen answered it in the chipper secretary voice she had perfected over the years of working for Union Allied and now as their secretary for Nelson and Murdock, "Nelson and Murdock, attorneys at law. This is Karen speaking, how may I help you?" She asked.

Karen suddenly went very pale and he picked up the phone in his office, without thinking about it.

"Don't you think you've lived in sin long enough? You have to flout your blasphemy to god by being an adulterous whore? Though, I shouldn't have expected anything else from you. I cannot believe a my see gave way to such a god hating dyke. You're gonna burn in hell, Jael. You're gonna burn in hell. You're gonna get what you deserve, damnation." The voice said.

And Karen hung up on him. There was only so much to do. But she didn't say anything. It was clear she was rattled though. Foggy came out of his office and looked at her, "Hey, was that your dad?" He asked, quietly.

She nodded, only vaguely.

"He doesn't know you," Foggy told her. "He doesn't know the wonderful person that you have become. He can't know it. I mean hell, even Matt's church, catholic to end all catholics wasn't as bad as that guy." He said with a smile.

"Fuck that guy honestly. You don't need his love. He won't even call you by your name. He calls you by the name he gave you, not the one you chose. And if he's not gonna respect you then you don't need him. You don't have to stay on the line so long next time, okay?" He asked her.

She nodded with tears in her eyes, "You're an angel, you know that?" She asked him as she cupped his cheek.

He shrugged. "That's what they tell me," He said, "Right, Matt?"

Matt smiled from his office, "Yes, Foggy. You are a total 100 percent angel. From an honest to goodness catholic."

Foggy looked back to Karen, "And the good thing is I'm your angel. Yours and Matt's anyway,"

V.  
Karen wasn't quite in when Matt stumbled into the office with a black eye. "What the hell, happened, Matt?" He grumbled. "You've got to be careful beating people up. And you're not supposed to be in for another hour anyway. I don't even have coffee ready," He pouted.

Matt shook his head. "Not a person," He groaned as he felt the swelling still emanating from his face.

"What was it?" Foggy asked as he got the first aid kit out of his desk and tapped the chair beside him.

Matt sat beside him, begrudgingly. "It's stupid," He told Foggy.

Foggy laughed, "Don't give me that, what was it?" Foggy asked. It was not like Matt to run into anything. His super senses pick up on everything and he is very careful about walking everywhere.

"Some guy was gesticulating wildly at the cafe where I had breakfast this morning," He muttered and winced when Foggy cleaned it up. "And he hit me,"

Karen came in, bearing two cups of coffee, "Foggybear, coffee. Matt wasn't at home when I left, but I assume that was because he went to the gym," She said as she went and looked at her desk, "Holy shit, what happened Matt?" She asked.

Foggy shook his head. "Some guy at the cafe punched him this morning," Foggy chuckled. "He'll be fine," He told her. "I'm just finishing patching him up," Matt smiled as Foggy put the bandage on his face. "Well, you are good to go, Murdock. You're gonna be just as pretty when you heal," He assured Matt.

Matt laughed. "How sure are you about that?" He asked.

Foggy smiled and looked to Karen and then looked back to Matt, "As sure as my mother was that I was going to be a butcher,"

Karen chuckled. "With all of your good artisanal sausages," She said, mocking the seriousness of the sausage.

Matt pat Foggy's cheek, "Well, then I'm glad my face was put in your capable hands. You're the best of the three of us," He told Foggy.

"You guys tell me that everytime I do something nice for you," Foggy said to the both of them.

Karen scrunched her nose. "Doesn't make it any less true," She said as she gave him a kiss and put the coffee in front of him.

Matt got a pot of coffee for him started, "So what's this about her calling you Foggybear?" He asked.

+1.  
Foggy thought they forgot his birthday. It's not like he blamed them. Things were finally starting to pick up at Nelson and Murdock, which meant Karen had to figure out all of the equipment including the fax machine, that he was pretty sure hated everyone.

They hadn't said anything about it. Just went on like it was normal day at Nelson and Murdock, like there was absolutely nothing important. He sighed.

He also only reminded them once.

But they went out of the office, early, on a date. They did that sometimes. Separate dates. So everyone could work on their relationship with each other.

They promised him that they would meet him back home in when he finished with the last client, but it still felt sad.

He gathered his things and made way to the apartment. Maybe he could get them to go to dinner at that Mexican restaurant on 87th and go to Josie's. That would be a good birthday.

He climbed up the steps, put his key in the door, and opened it.

"Surprise!" Karen and Matt yelled as he flipped on the lights, along with a couple more of their friends.

He looked around, about ready to cry, "You guys remembered," He said as he looked at the streamers and the cake, his favorite from a little bakery that used nothing but the best ingredients from Manhattan.

Matt and Karen took him into their arms and nuzzled him on both sides of the neck. "Of course we remembered," Karen said. "How could we forget about your birthday?" She asked him. "You take care of us, 364 days out of the year, how could we not take care of you on this one?" She asked.

"Besides," Matt grinned. "We know how much you love cake. And birthdays are perfect for cake,"

Foggy nodded. "I do love cake," He agreed. "Seriously though, yu didn't have to do this,"

Karen shook her head. "Oh, we definitely did." She told him, resolute in her decision.

"There's also gonna be some stuff that we do without everyone else here," Matt promised him. "So enjoy everyone else fawning over you. We're gonna wait,"

Foggy swore he saw the devil that Matt was always talking about in the Murdock boys.


End file.
